


Crystal Cave

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor can't seem to go anywhere without getting locked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Cave

**Author's Note:**

> From the DW100 Magic Challenge on LiveJournal.

The walls glittered, sparkled with refracted light. How could I be so foolish? he thought pacing the narrow space. He had let her trick him. He should have expected it. 

And yet Ancelyn... Mordred... even Morgaine herself hadn't recognized him... not his face, only his manner. 

There was a shattering sound and a pall of smoke curled into the air. As it drifted clear a figure appeared, coughing and waving away the residual drifts.

"I just can't leave you alone for a minute, can I Professor?"

"Lady of the Lake rescues Merlin from the Crystal Cave," he mused, and grinned.


End file.
